


Pretty Eyes

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: The reader is tired of having to deal with the fall-out of Tig’s one night stands when he kicks them out at first light, but when she finds herself in the same position, will she be subject to the same harsh treatment?





	Pretty Eyes

‘Hey, Trager, I want a word with you!'  Your voice cut through the raucous chatter of the sons as they crowded into the clubhouse, having conveniently appeared just moments after you’d sent another teary, heart-sore young woman on her way with some words of comfort and a tissue. The culprit split off from the rest of the group, nodding for them to go in without him as he waited for you to reach him, giving a yelp of surprise when the palm of your hand collided with his cheek.

'What?  Are you crazy, woman?  What the hell was that for?’

'Do you know how many girls have turned up here looking for you in the last couple of weeks after you’ve kicked them out of bed at the crack of dawn, Tiggy?’  He had the decency to look ever so slightly shame-faced, but he didn’t offer an answer, so you continued.  'Three!  Do you really think I have time to deal with your messes?  Seriously?’

He gave you a crooked grin, slinging an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. 'Ahh, you know how it is, princess.  It’s just pussy.  Trust me, I make it worth their while, but come morning, a guy needs his space.’

You shrugged him off.  'Fine, yeah, I get it.’  And you did. Most of the guys in the club were pretty much the same, but it didn’t usually cause you so much hassle.  'But that’s what the crows are for!  They know how it works, they expect it!  These pretty girls you’re picking up off the street, they don’t understand, and they’re coming here looking for answers!’

It wouldn’t be so bad, except that he always zoned in on the vulnerable ones, the ones that would believe the seductive lies that he whispered in their ears in his mission to get them into the sack.  

'What do you tell them?’

'That you’re an ass!’

He chuckled, shaking his head, as he slipped his shades from his eyes and wiped them clean on the bottom of his shirt.  'Bet that goes down well.’

'Just stick to sweet butts, please, Tig,’ you pleaded.  'The townies aren’t cut out for your use 'em and lose 'em game.’

'Or what?’

'Or I’m giving the next one your number.’

 

* * *

 

You watched from the corner as Tig leant in close to the redhead sitting at the bar, his fingers trailing up her thigh to the hem of her skirt as he whispered in her ear, eliciting a high-pitched giggle.  You didn’t recognise her as one of the crow eaters that usually showed up on a Friday night and you were just counting down the hours until this one showed up at T-M, wondering what the hell she’d done wrong.  Realising your glass was empty, you pushed yourself off from the wall and navigated your way through the crowd to the bar, gesturing to the prospect for a refill before leaning against Tig’s broad back to mutter in his ear.

'Really, Tig?  Are you fucking kidding me?’

He turned to you with an innocent smile, snaking an arm around your waist so he could pull you closer and plant a sloppy kiss on your cheek.  'If it isn’t my favourite person in the whole wide world!’

You rolled your eyes, reaching over to take his cigarette from his fingers and bringing it to your lips, inhaling deeply.  'You’re drunk, Trager.’

'As you should be, princess.’

'I’m trying,’ you huffed, waving to Half-Sack again but he just shot you an apologetic look as he tried to balance several shot glasses at once to pass out to the crowd at the other end of the bar.  Busy night.

'Erm, excuse me, but we were actually talking here.’  The redhead was watching you through narrowed eyes as you pulled her conquest’s attention away from her, full of liquid confidence, and you grit your teeth as you drummed your nails against the sticky wood.  'Do you mind waiting for your drink some place else?’

Your eyes met Tig’s and he shrugged apologetically, but that wasn’t enough given the daggers this unsuspecting girl was shooting you, and you snapped.

'Seriously, sweetheart, are you for real?’  You moved around Tig so you could stare her down, using the couple of inches you had on her height-wise to your advantage.  'This guy right here probably doesn’t even remember your damn name, and once he’s done fucking you, he’ll kick your ass out of bed as soon as the sun comes up!  But sure, by all means, you go ahead and finish your conversation.  Don’t mind me.  Forget the drink, Sack,’ you muttered as an aside to the strung-out outlaw-cum-bartender as he finally hurried over.  'I’m done.’

You left your empty glass on the bar, striding out of the club and into the cool night air, feeling a shiver run through you after the intense heat of too many warm bodies packed in to the club.  You weren’t ready to go home yet, but there was no way you were going back in there, so you climbed up to the roof where you sat, rubbing your arms to try to warm yourself.  You weren’t sure why you’d flipped.  Maybe it was the condescending tone to the girl’s voice, or maybe it was Tig’s failure to put her in her place, unable to put a higher importance on anything over getting laid.  Either way, you knew he’d be pissed, especially when, moments later, the door to the club was flung open and the redhead stormed out, heels clacking on the concrete as she left alone.  You turned your back on the yard, pulling your phone from your pocket and checking your messages, scrolling through some of the fuzzy photographs from Jax’s birthday party a couple of weeks ago.  You stopped at one of Tig staring down at you as you posed for the camera, and something akin to butterflies sprung up in your stomach.  So, maybe there was another reason that you’d lost your cool in there…

'That’s a good one of you.’  Tig’s voice came from over your shoulder, and you glanced round to see him peering down at the glowing screen.  You hadn’t even heard him climbing the ladder, too lost in your own thoughts.  'You just cost me, like, a blowjob at least in there.  Hope you’re happy.’

He lowered himself down beside you, and you shuffled up to make room for him, though not before his hand brushed against your freezing cold fingers.

'Shit, sweetheart, you’re gonna catch a chill sitting out here.  Take this.’  He shrugged off his jacket, untangling it from his kutte, and draped it around your shoulders as you snapped your phone shut and tucked it into your pocket.  'Take it you’re not gonna apologise then?’

'Was anything I said wrong?’ you challenged him, and he thought for a moment, tilting his head to one side as he rummaged in his jeans for his cigarettes.

'I don’t always wait 'til the sun’s up to send ‘em packing.’

You shook your head.  'Then no, I’m not gonna apologise.  That girl had a lucky escape.  She owes me, man.’

'Yeah, well, you fucking owe me, baby.’  He lit up, taking a couple of tokes, before offering it to you.  'Let me guess, you don’t have a clue what they even see in a guy like me.’

You laughed at that, sending a cloud of smoke drifting into the sky.  'Oh, I know exactly what they see in you, Tiggy.’  You passed the cigarette back to him, huddling closer against his warmth, still finding yourself shivering despite the leather wrapped around you.  'A cheeky grin and some pretty eyes.  I get it.’

'You do?’  He was regarding you closely, his face expressionless though there was a hint of curiosity behind his eyes.  'How come you’ve never come for a taste then, huh?’

'Maybe 'cause you say things like that,’ you snarked, nudging him with your elbow.  'And 'cause I see how you treat girls.  We’re all just pussy to you, right?’

'So, you’ve never even thought about it?’

'Sure, I have.  It’s just not worth it, Tiggy.  Sorry.’

He shrugged, dropping the glowing butt to the floor and grinding it out with the heel of his boot. 'Fine.’

He fell silent, and you tried to ignore the nagging question inside of you, but, though you weren’t drunk, you’d had more than a little whiskey, and the words forced themselves from your lips. 'Have you thought about it?’

'What?’  He turned to you, and you knew from the devilish grin on his face that he knew exactly what you meant.

'You and me, hooking up or whatever.’

'Oh, sweetheart, if you could see the things I’ve done to you in my head…’

You felt your cheeks colour under the intensity of his gaze, and you fought to keep your composure, though the tremble in your hands now had less to do with the cold.  'I’ll bet.’

'Want me to show you?’

You shook your head, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his as his hand came up to cup your face, his fingers rough against the smooth skin of your cheek.  'No.’

'Tell me to stop then.’

He hesitated, giving you the out you needed if you chose to take it, but you couldn’t speak, struck dumb by the heat burning in your core.  This was a bad idea.  Every logical part of you was screaming at you to stop this, but your muscles refused to move, holding you in place as his mouth came down hard on yours, a messy clash of teeth and tongues.  His hands were everywhere: sliding under his jacket, his touch burning through the thin cotton of your shirt; skimming up your thigh; teasing, tantalising.  God, he was good at this.  You melted against him, letting him take control as he tugged you onto his lap, lifting you so you could straddle him, his mouth not once leaving yours as you whimpered against his lips, unable to believe the havoc he was wreaking on your nervous system.  'Shit, Tig.’

'You’re coming home with me.’

All you could do was nod, wondering how you’d stop touching him long enough to get there.

 

* * *

 

You woke the next morning as the first rays of light crept in through the window, dancing over your eyelids and dragging you back to consciousness.  You felt wrecked, your body aching and bruised, your mouth numb from Tig’s kisses.  God, he played rough, but you’d surprised yourself, unravelling time and time again as he’d slammed into you, rasping filthy nothings in your ear as he took what you owed him.

You felt him shift beside you, and squeezed your eyes shut again, feigning sleep in the hope that he’d give you another half an hour before he kicked you out into the dawn, but his arm was tightening around your waist, easing you onto your back as his mouth sought yours, his moustache scratching against your skin as he kissed you awake.

'Morning, princess.’

'Morning.’  You wriggled away from him, not able to bear the thought of his own cruel style of rejection, deciding it was better to remove yourself from the situation before he sent you packing.

'Hey, where you going?’  He reached for your arm, pulling you back down beside him and cradling you against his chest, one hand creeping up to stroke your hair.

'I thought…’  You stumbled over your words as you sought to extract yourself in the least humiliating way possible.  'I mean, the sun’s up, so I figured, you need your space, right?’

'Nah.’  He buried his face in the crook of your neck, sucking on the skin until you whimpered and shuffled closer.  ‘Stay.’

You were struggling to focus, too distracted by the hand on your stomach that was creeping south, and the mouth that was wreaking havoc as it trailed up to your ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.  ‘But I thought… I mean… This isn’t what you do.’

He pulled back, looking down at you, his eyes travelling over your flushed cheeks to your kiss bruised lips.  ‘Look, I kick the others out because they’re just pussy, and once I’ve got mine, I don’t really give a shit.’  He shrugged.  ‘Sure, that probably makes me an asshole.’

You quirked an eyebrow at him, but he didn’t so much as flinch before continuing.  ‘But you…  You’re not just pussy to me.  So, I want you to stay.  Please.’

You waited for the punchline, for him to nudge you in the ribs and order you to leave with a harsh bark of laughter, but his face was sincere, and you finally released the breath you’d been holding.  ‘Okay.’

He kissed you again, long and hard, his hands tangling in your hair, but you extricated yourself from his grasp and rolled on to your side, shuffling backwards until you were pressed against his chest, skin to skin.  ‘If I’m allowed to stay though, can we please just go back to sleep for a little while?  I’m exhausted.’

‘Sure thing, baby, whatever you want.  We’ve got all day.’

You sighed contentedly, letting your eyes drift closed once more as Tig wrapped his arms around you, falling silent for a moment before he pulled you back to consciousness with a whisper in your ear.  ‘Do you really think I’ve got pretty eyes?’

‘The prettiest, Tiggy.’


End file.
